peace for simon
by dark star dragon
Summary: after Alvin accidentally kills his brother Simon in a car accident all Alvin has done is think of how can he live with himself knowing he killed his own brother. will he be able to find happiness after his brothers death? chapter 8 is up COMPLETE plz R
1. Chapter 1 loss of a brother

SPECIAL THANKS TO: ESPERATA FOR GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS STORY WRITE ON ESPERATA WRITE ON!!!!!!!

authors note: I just finished reading a story one of my favorite fanfic writers and was inspired by it so I wrote this. There is a song on youtube that goes well with it. The song is never too late by three days grace

PEACE FOR SIMON

The church bells rang out as the service began. Everyone was in tears because there lay Simon in a wooden coffin. He'd been killed in an unfortunate car accident but no one was more upset than Alvin, for he was the one driving that night.

(Flash back)

Alvin was racing around his neighborhood in his new car, unaware that his brother Simon was out going to get some books from the library to work on his report. Just then, Alvin came rushing around the corner. When he saw Simon he slammed on the brakes but it was too late. He hit Simon.

Alvin rushed out to his brother but despite his best efforts to save him, it was too late. Simon died in his brother's arms. Alvin sat crying as the last words his brother said repeated in his mind… "Good bye Alvin. I love you." He hoped that this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up and his brother would be safe at home sleeping right beside him, like he always does. But that, sadly, was not the case.

(End Flash Back)

As the service was ending, everyone was saying goodbye one last time. As Alvin was saying goodbye to Simon for the last time he started crying uncontrollably. When Dave, Alvin, and Theodore got home, all Alvin could think about was how would he be able to live with himself, knowing that he killed his own brother. Alvin did not get any sleep at all that night. All he did was keep asking himself why did this happen? Why did Simon have to pay for his reckless behavior? 'Why not me?' he asked himself as he was crying uncontrollably. The next day Alvin decided to write a eulogy for Simon. When he finished it read -

To my loving brother Simon. Even though your life was cut short, I cherished every moment of it. We had a lot good times and even though we fought a lot, and I may not have shown it often, I loved you more than any brother could have. Whenever I was feeling sad, or had a problem and needed to talk about some thing, you were always there to help me. You really meant the world to me but now that you're gone, I don't know who to turn to. You were the only one who could fully understand what I was going through at the time. Simon I don't know why this had to happen but all I can say is I'm sorry for all the mean things and jokes I did to you. Good bye Simon, I will never forget the good times we had and spent together. Your loving brother, Alvin Seville.


	2. Chapter 2 depression

the song in the chapter is how could this happen to me by simple plan if you want to really make it feel more real type alvin and the chipmunks before the song name the right one has a x mas tree back round

Chapter 2 Depression

3 days after Simon's funeral, it's only gotten harder for Alvin. He hasn't left his room even to go to school. All he does is stare at the door singing

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm laying here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Not even Dave or Theodore could seem to cheer him up. Dave told Theodore one day that he thought Alvin had fallen into a deep depression. When he once again failed to leave to his room to come down for dinner, Dave knew that Alvin really needed to talk to someone. That night, Dave called Brittany to come and talk to Alvin and see if she could help him by letting him know that he doesn't have to go through this alone.

Well there's the second chapter. Please don't forget to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 alvin's feeling come out

Chapter 3

Alvin's feelings come out

when Brittany came over Alvin was still in his room still crying (even harder than usual) over the loss of his brother. When Brittany went upstairs to try to comfort Alvin he asked her if she came here to give him even more grief. when she asked what he meant he reminded her of that day in the cemetery.

(flashback)

Brittany Eleanor and Jennette were going over to visit Simon's grave

to pay there respects but Alvin was there too that's when Brittany flew in to a rage saying Alvin tried to explain that it was an accident ant he would never do anything to hurt his brother's or anyone else on purpose, but she wasn't buying any of it instead all she did was cuss him out saying he was an irresponsible asshole that has no regard for his or anyones safety, and that it was his fault that Simon got killed and that Alvin didn't care about anything but himself and it should have been him that got killed and not Simon (which on the inside Alvin was wishing that she was right and he really was the one that got killed) to make him feel even worse she then she smacked him across the face, then smacked him back handed the other way, until she though she had made her point. Which took about 3 minutes all the while Jennette was pleading for her to stop.

(end flash back)

when he finished reminding her about that she too was in tears regretting that she ever said those things and apologized for doing that to him and said that and said that she did that because she was very mad because he had upset her sister so much and that she was so blinded by rage and that she never meant to do or say any of those things.


	4. Chapter 4 falling back into depression

Chapter 4

falling back into depression

Brittany has been coming over everyday now for two weeks and Alvin's been slowly starting to return to his former self. But then one day when Brittany was walking over to see Alvin. She had just rounded to corner leading to Alvin's street when 3 gunshots rang out, and even thou it was out of Alvin's earshot Alvin had a feeling that something terrible had happened little did he know he could not have been more right. 10 minutes later Dave got a call from Brittany's sisters saying that Brittany had been a victim a a drive by shooting and was in the hospital at the trauma 1 center. When Dave told Alvin he immediately got in the car with Theodore and drove straight to the hospital. All Alvin did on the way over was pray, pray that the doctors were not to late getting her there, pray that he would not lose her too, and pray that he would be able to see her again. because she was the only one that was able to help him get him thru his first loss he did not want to endure a second he loved her and the last thing he wanted was too lose her too.

uh-ho what will Alvin do now that his girlfriend is in the hospital and will she pull thru even I don't know plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5 hope

Chapter 5

hope

It's now been 4 days since the shooting and Brittany had to have a risky surgery to help get the bullets out and was when Dave and Alvin came to see her the doctor told them that Brittany was still unconscious due to the fact that she'd just gotten out of surgery and was on heavy pain medication and was stable. They stayed for about 30 minutes When Dave told Alvin they should get going. But Alvin said he was going staying here until Brittany woke up no matter happened. since she had done so much for him by getting thru everything that has been going on and he wanted to do that same for her, He also wanted that first thing she saw when she woke up was him and she probably wanted the same thing about 4 hours latter Brittany woke up, once she saw Alvin's face she knew that she was not going to be alone anymore and told him when we get thru this I would like to be your girlfriend forever and then maybe start a family with you. The doctor then came in and told both Alvin and Brittany that she was lucky to be alive the 1st the bullet missed her heart by no less than an inch while the second and third just missed her lung. Her doctor also said that she should stay here for a couple of more day just to be sure that she'll be stable enough to go back home

well there you have it chapter 5 hope you enjoy it plz R&R.


	6. Chapter 6 love is the best medicine

Chapter 6

love is the best medicine

3 days later Brittany was clear to go home Alvin was so happy that she was going to be OK that tears of joy were starting to pool up in his eyes, and it only got better for both of them she asked Dave and Ms. Miller and they said that it was OK for her to move in with Alvin and his brothers, upon hearing this Alvin got so excited that as soon as they got back home he immediately ran up to his room rambling on and on about how much fun they were going to have now Brittany is his boyfriend. (Alvin's POV start) o my god now we can hang out, walk to school together and do all kinds of stuff that we couldn't normally do on a daily basis like play video games without ever her having to go home in the middle of the game, eat dinner with her every night, and even be able to play outside for as long as we feel like it. (end Alvin's POV) this went on for about and hour when the both started getting sleepy they both walked into Alvin's room (yes they sleep together) and fell asleep in each others arms. When Alvin woke up Brittany was gone, when Alvin went to go look for her she was hiding behind the bathroom door just after he passed it she jumped out when Alvin nearly had a heart attack, while Brittany was turning blue in the face from laughing so hard. when Alvin's breathing returned to normal he ran after Brittany saying just wait until I get a hold of you. At that point Brit started running faster saying come on little man to fast for ya, after hearing that Alvin really started running after her say over and over you are sooo going to regret saying that Brittany miller only if u can catch me said Brit. a little while later Alvin caught up with her after she tripped over the vacuum cord after that it turned into a tickle fight with both ending up lip locked once Brit broke the kiss both of them could only look into each others eyes and simultaneously say to each other I love you.

There you have it chapter 6 I'm thinking about putting up 1-2 more chapters depending on my ideas for this story until then dark out.


	7. Chapter 7 simon's ghost

Chapter 7

Simon spirit

a couple of day later Alvin woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink like he normally does when he got to the kitchen he saw something that shock him (Alvin's POV) s Si Simon is th th that you yes he replied but I though I killed you in that car wreck you did but I have been granted permission for my spirit to come here every now and then too see how you are doing. And I must say I am glad to see you are happy once again at that point Alvin burst in to silent tears with out thinking he went to hug his dearly departed brother but to his surprise he could, shocked, he said if your a ghost then how can I hug you with out going thru you. All Simon said was only those who are truly sorry that a dead occurred by there fault are able to do so. (End Alvin's POV) after that all Alvin could not stop apologizing Simon interrupted saying that it's alright even thou I am no longer part of this world I still exist in in your heart. Alvin still hadn't broken the hug from earlier nor had he stopped crying Alvin told him about eulogy he wrote for him Simon said he may not have been there but he heard all of it and he also wanted him to know that he would be looking down on him to make sure he was OK and will definitely come visit him just like he is now to remind him even thou he can't be there in person to hear it and he may not be able to reply if there is any thing that you need to get off your chest I'll be listening from where ever I am by now Alvin was in the verge of flooding the house with tears Simon told Alvin that the reason Brittany survived the shooting was because when he saw how much they loved each other he just could not bare to see his older brother go thru a depression like that again after saying that Simon told Alvin it was time for him to get back the last thing he said was take care of Brittany and spend as much of as time you can her for you never know which day will be your last . And with that he vanished while saying one last thing take care big bro … I love you that last thing echoed in his head.

So it was Simon who was looking after Brittany that day. wonder what happens next? Plz review and tell me what you think chapter 8 coming soon


	8. Chapter 8 to death and back

Chapter 8

to death and back

(Steve is my character he never actuality existed)

it's been 3 weeks since Alvin had last seen Simon's spirit and has been telling him to gather some strange things including some chemicals and as been giving Alvin instructions on to connect the parts together it took 3 months and endless hours of work. but when Alvin finished the following night he told him what is was (Simon's POV begin) OK now Alvin u may have been wondering what I have been asking you to build. it's a revitalizer that I though might be able to help resurrect our parents and our other brother but I didn't want to get Theodore's hopes up in case it didn't work so I kept it a secret. If it works as planned . I've been trying to think of the right components needed ever since thee accident happened involving there parents and there oldest brother by 1 year Steve (Alvin does not like to talk about there real parents because or brother they were killed when a forest fire ripped the area there house was in, they originally had 4 brothers them and anther one named Steve, when the fire died out Alvin Simon and Theodore were the only survivors)

he told Alvin that all they needed was thing that had a genetic connection to that person when Alvin fried the revitalizer there was a flash of white light when Alvin could see again Simon was there no longer a ghost; but alive they immediately when down to Simon's old lab where he pulled out 3 blood samples Alvin fried the revitalizer again this time at the samples Simon had just got and just like before there was a flash of white light and just like what happened to Simon there parents and brother Steve stood there Alvin yelled everyone to come down to the basement. And for a moment every one was shocked to see the Simon had some how come back to life. After about an hour of explaining everyone was still a little confused but still happy that Simon was back. when they told Jennette to come over and they had a surprise for her she immediately screamed with joy while Alvin (being the smart ass that he is said well it seams to me like you boyfriends back) the end.


	9. Chapter 9 special thanks

SPECIAL THANKS TO

ESPERATA FOR REMINING ME OF HOW MUCH I LIKE TO WRITE AND FOR GIVING ME PERMISSION TO USE PART OF HER STORY LINE TOHELP GET MY STORY OFF THE GROUND

TO MY REVEIWERS FOR GIVING ME POSTIVE REVEIWS

TO MIZZY-SNOEZY FOR SPREADING MY STOY TO OTHER READERS

TO YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS FIC

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT DARK OUT

BEG FOR A SEQUEAL AND I JUST MIGHT MAKE ONE (SMIRKS EVILY)


End file.
